RGB032: A Little Kadabra'll do it
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3. Synopsis Green manages to distract Sabrina and takes off with her badge. Red finds a device that is powered on seven badges. He meets up with Green, who proposes a trade: the Marsh Badge she obtained from Sabrina for his Moon Stone. Red swaps, but unexpected events arise! Chapter plot Green fights Sabrina, who manages to see where she is in this darkness. Sabrina claims a long time ago, when she was a child, when she was eating some peas, her spoon twisted in her mouth, so she knew that is when her psychic powers began developing. Sabrina tells Green she can see with her mind when her eyes fail to do that. Kadabra's Psychic blows away Horsea's Smokescreen, revealing Green. Sabrina approaches Green, who taunts her, as Green thinks despite Sabrina's wish to fight, she is not healthy, unlike Green. Sabrina is angered and Kadabra slashes Green's dress. This proves to be a wrong move, as Green had Poké Balls on her chest, sending a Clefairy and a Jigglypuff. Clefairy growls, while Jigglypuff sings, causing Sabrina's mind to be shaken by all these sounds. Sabrina is too distracted, causing the illusion to be shattered. Green goes to escape the building, but not before taking Sabrina's badge away. Red, however, tries to find an exit and goes into a room, finding a wheel. He sees it is quite heavy and hears a pair of grunts, reporting the "brats" defeated Koga and Lt. Surge, then set the building on fire. He also learns this wheel is a Badge Energy Amplifier. Sabrina comes and dismisses the grunts, wanting to track Green. Red recognizes Sabrina, the one who attacked Oak's lab. Sabrina walks into the room, so Red sees this wheel requires badges to operate and sees he has six badges and needs one final. Suddenly, the wheel rolls away, so Sabrina notices someone being here. Red sends Pika to attack her, but for some reason, he stops. Sabrina sees he found the device and her face begins to melt. It is actually Green, as Pika recognized her, while the face was copied by Ditto. Meanwhile, Blue searches for his grandfather and sees a shadow in a corner. Blue finds Oak, who reports the villagers are on level 2 of the building. Oak is a bit hurt, as Lt. Surge, Koga and Sabrina wanted to force him to work on an experiment, which was deserted by a certain scientist. Green is still pleased about Red, as she points at the Marsh Badge she took from Sabrina. Red orders her to give it to him, but Green proposes a trade: the Marsh Badge for his Moon Stone. Green thinks she will encounter Sabrina once more, while Red tells they need to combine their forces. Green asks of him to trust her and trade, as it will benefit both sides. Red trades the Moon Stone for the Marsh Badge, pleasing both trainers. Green also explains that the device needs seven badges to amplify a Pokémon's power. However, the truth is that it creates a new Pokémon, though Green hoped to collect the badges to get her hands on it. However, Sabrina comes with Kadabra, insulted Green distracted her. Red places all the badges and goes to power Pika up, but nothing happens. Red bickers with Green, but they flee as Kadabra uses Psybeam. Green points at her earrings, which are actually Red's first two badges (since she made the fake ones when she gave them to Red). Green departs, leaving Red to deal with Sabrina. Sabrina summons Kadabra, Zapdos and Articuno to deal with Red. Green snuck out with the device and places all seven (true) badges into the wheel. It activates, summoning a Pokémon, but it departs away. Red is surprised, while Sabrina is pleased *it* is finally here. Debuts Pokémon *Clefairy (Green's) Move *Growl *Sing *Slash Item *Volcano Badge *Marsh Badge Trivia In the second edition prints of the manga, the scene where Green hid Poké Balls in her dress has been removed. Gallery Green with Poké Balls in her dress. This scene was removed in later prints. RGB032 4.jpg RGB032 5.jpg RGB032 6.jpg RGB032 7.jpg RGB032 8.jpg RGB032 9.jpg RGB032 10.jpg RGB032 11.jpg }} Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 3 chapters